Minako, a Jornalista
by Tiferet
Summary: Minako acaba de se tornar jornalista, e o seu primeiro trabalho é... entrevistar Usagi, Seiya e Michiru sobre o seu relacionamento com Haruka! Isto promete!
1. Entrevista a Seiya

1ª Parte - ENTREVISTA COM SEIYA  
  
M = Minako S = Seiya  
  
A Autora: Minako arranja emprego como jornalista, e o seu primeiro trabalho é entrevistar Seiya Kou, em busca de informação sobre o seu relacionamento com Haruka Tenoh.  
  
Minako corria, o + depressa q podia. O gravador numa mão e o cartão com as perguntas na outra. Acabara de ser contratada pelo "Jornal de Crystal Tokyo" e n podia falhar logo na sua 1ª entrevista. E logo esta, q era tão especial! Ia entrevistar o famoso Seiya Kou, pertencente ao grupo musical "ThreeLights", tb Sailor Star Fighter. O tema da entrevista seria Haruka Tenoh, tb conhecida no Sailor Team por Sailor Uranus. O relacionamento entre ela e Seiya sempre fora misterioso... e agora, ela, Minako Aino, seria a 1ª a conseguir uma descrição pormenorizada dessa relação, e, melhor, da boca do próprio Seiya! Parou, ofegante, em frente ao hotel "MoonLight", onde combinara encontrar-se com Seiya. Entrou. Ao balcão, atraente como sempre e a tentar engatar a recepcionista, estava Seiya. Minako aproximou-se, sem receio pois ela e Seiya já eram conhecidos (E DE Q MANEIRA!). Alegre como sempre, deu uma palmada nas costas de Seiya (palmada essa q o fez cair definitivamente em cima da recepcionista), e disse na sua forma particular de falar:  
  
Minako: Seiya, finalmente!!! N me atrasei, pois n????  
  
Seiya (cumprimentando Minako com um beijo na face q a deixou louca): N, claro q n. Ias chegando antes de mim!!!!!!!  
  
M (olhou para a pobre e envergonhada recepcionista e virou-se para Seiya, com o ar mais irónico q pode): Pois, Pois... !!!!!!  
  
S (embaraçado): Mas vamos sentar-nos para começar a entrevista, sim???  
  
Sentaram-se nos sofás confortáveis da sala de estar do hotel, e Minako n perdeu tempo:  
  
M: Ok, Seiya, para começar! Como e qd conheceste a Haruka?  
  
S: Conheci-a no dia do nosso concerto com a Michiru, qd eu estava com ela no seu camarim após o concerto. A Haruka entrou, e penso q ficou cheia de ciúmes... SEM RAZÃO, CLARO!!!!!!! Eu n queria nada com a Michiru!! Eu só tinha 2 amores nessa altura, e a Michiru n era nenhum deles! Digo apenas q um era a minha querida Princesa Kakyuu, e o outro, bem... VOCÊS SABEM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M (descaindo-se, como sempre): A Usagi, claro! Oh, desculpa! N querias q eu dissesse???  
  
S: N há problema em dizeres, afinal, n tenho nada a esconder...!!! Eu estou caidinho pela Usagi!!!!!!  
  
M: Mas adiante... qual foi a tua 1ª impressão da Haruka?  
  
S - Bem, senti logo nela uma grande energia... o brilho de uma estrela... mas inicialmente pareceu-me uma maria-rapaz bonita e psicologicamente muito parecida comigo. Pareceu-me ciumenta, antipática, e muito, muito fria. Por isso n percebi qd Usagi me disse q ela e Haruka eram boas amigas. Digamos q neste caso a 1ª impressão n foi de forma alguma a mais correcta!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
M: Sim, sim, concordo! EU ADORO A HARUKA!!!!!!! (tapou a boca com a mão e tão embaraçada estava q só pode murmurar um simples "oops")  
  
S (sorrindo): Estou a ver q sim...!!! Mas continua!!!!!!!  
  
M: O q sentiste qd soubeste q a Haruka era a Sailor Uranus?  
  
S: Saber isso n me impressionou nada, visto q reveladas as Inner era fácil chegar às Outer. Mas acho q nessa altura percebi o pq de a Haruka me querer afastar de Usagi... afinal, era o seu dever como Outer, e ela só estava a pensar na segurança de Usagi.  
  
M: Até à revelação, qual era a impressão q tinhas da Sailor Uranus (da Sailor Uranus e n da Haruka!)?  
  
S: Eu achava q ela era uma parva com a qual nunca me poderia entender, pois tentava afastar-me da Sailor Moon... mas embora as Outer tentassem, eu NUNCA consegui afastar-me da Sailor Moon ou da Usagi. Mas agora admiro as Outer por darem tudo para proteger o Sistema Solar e a sua Princesa...  
  
M: Todos sabemos q a Haruka tinha ciúmes de ti por atraíres mais miúdas do q ela... achas q antes da revelação era esse o motivo para ela "n te suportar"?  
  
S: Em parte, sim. 1º, havia o ciúme por causa da Michiru q eu já disse q era sem razão... depois, havia o facto de eu me começar a encontrar com Usagi, de quem Haruka gosta muito.... Digamos q ela deve ter pensado q eu queria engatar todo o mundo e q começara pelas pessoas q lhe são mais queridas... MAS ISSO É TUDO MENTIRA!!!!!!!! Foi apenas a conclusão a q a sua natureza a levou a chegar. Eu próprio sou parecido com ela, com já te disse. "Da mesma natureza".  
  
M: A batalha contra a Sailor Galaxia foi definitiva na vossa relação, n foi? O q pensaste qd a viste a render-se, tal como a Neptune, à Galaxia, visto q n sabias (ninguém além da Uranus e da Neptune sabia) q era um plano?  
  
S: Sim, essa batalha foi essencial. Qd vi a Uranus (e a Neptune tb, mas estamos a falar da Uranus, n é?) render-se à Galaxia pensei q ela era uma traidora cujo único objectivo era salvar a pele. Mas depois...  
  
M - ...depois, qd a viste trair a Galaxia, mudaste completamente a tua opinião, n foi?  
  
S: Sim. Passei a vê-la como uma pessoa inteligente, profunda, com uma personalidade muito, muito forte, e cujo único objectivo era acabar com a Galaxia e todo o mal q esta provocara e n salvar a pele. Tb nesse momento percebi q, ao contrário do q eu pensava, a Haruka é uma pessoa simpática!  
  
M: Antes de morrer, ela pediu-te para protegeres (passares a proteger) a Sailor Moon, a paz e o futuro. Disse-to como se pensasse q eras o único q poderia receber a sua mensagem. Disse-to com amizade e confiança. O q sentiste nesse momento?  
  
S: É difícil descrever. Eu só repetia "Uranus...Sailor Uranus...", tão espantado estava em ver como ela era realmente. Senti por ela o q ela decerto sentiu por mim. Admiração, confiança, um misto de sentimentos q n consigo descrever e tb o início de uma grande amizade.  
  
M: Para terminar; neste momento, qual é a tua relação com a Haruka?  
  
S: Somos muito amigos, temos uma amizade no mínimo muito especial. Entre nós há aquilo q existe entre dois grandes amigos q somos. N há palavras q possam explicar a nossa amizade.  
  
Minako desligou o gravador e levantou-se. Seiya levantou-se imediatamente a seguir.  
  
M: Muito obrigada, Seiya. Foi uma entrevista muito esclarecedora. Agora... AGORA QUERES SAIR COMIGO????????!!!!!! AINDA TENHO 2 HORAS LIVRES!!!!! (agarrou-se a Seiya com toda a sua força e os seus olhos brilhavam enquanto olhava para ele)  
  
S (com um ar aterrorizado e a olhar atrapalhado para Minako, a "obcecada por homens") - 2 horas... 2 HORAS??????????????? (depois fez um ar mais agradável para n desiludir Minako, q depois dos berros aterrorizados de Seiya se sentia uma incapaz na matéria de seduzir homens) Oh... Oh, Minako, sabes, EU ADORARIA, mas...  
  
M: MAS O Q???????????????????  
  
S (atrapalhado e dizendo atropeladamente a primeira coisa q lhe veio à cabeça, pois a única coisa q queria era ver-se livre daquela louca): MAS TENHO DE ENSAIAR UMA NOVA MÚSICA PARA O PRÓXIMO CONCERTO!!!!!!! SIM, É ISSO MESMO, O PRÓXIMO CONCERTO!!!!!!!! (fingindo um ar preocupado e consequentemente ficando histérico) AAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! E JÁ VOU ATRASADO!!!!!!!! (entrou para o hotel a correr, parando só para se despedir de Minako) ADEUS, MINAKO!!!!!!!! LAMENTO!!!!! FICA PARA OUTRA VEZ, OK?????????? TCHAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "a próxima vez NUNCA vai existir! Nunca! CÉUS, Q LOUCA! OBCECADA, É O Q ELA É!!!" pensou. Entrou no hotel passando a voar pela recepcionista e subindo as escadas como um foguete, entrando seguidamente no quarto, onde respirou de alívio)  
  
Cá fora, a pobre Minako:  
  
M: mas....mas... SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (após uns segundos a gritar pelo pobre Seiya, Minako tristemente desistiu e partiu, de cabeça baixa, para a Editora, onde apresentaria a sua entrevista ao Director)  
  
No quarto, o ALIVIADO Seiya:  
  
S: Haruka Tenoh... é verdade... nunca me esquecerei da maneira estranha de como nos tornámos amigos... (sorri serenamente) tenho de a ver um dia destes... ou hoje... sim, hoje!!!!!! Vou telefonar-lhe, se esta noite n estiver muito ocupada com a Michiru, decerto q aceita. (Seiya dirige-se à recepção para telefonar a Haruka, quem sabe para recordarem juntos todos os momentos q ele acabara de descrever a Minako) 


	2. Entrevista a Usagi

2ª Parte - ENTREVISTA A USAGI  
  
M = Minako U = Usagi  
  
A Autora: Minako acaba de entrevistar Seiya e tb de apanhar uma desilusão por este n ter aceite sair com ela, e tenta agora fazer algo para se esquecer das suas tristezas... DESPACHA-TE, MINAKO, PARA VARIAR!!!!!!! AINDA TENS 2 ENTREVISTAS A FAZER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Minako acabara neste momento a sua entrevista com Seiya e ia agora lentamente pelas ruas de Crystal Tokyo, em direcção à Editora. N tinha pressa, pois Seiya recusara-se a passar com ela as suas 2 horas livres (VÁ- SE LÁ SABER PQ!!!!!!!!!!!). Assim sendo, tinha 2 horas livres e nada para fazer. A recusa de Seiya arrasara-a, por isso caminhava de cabeça baixa, sem prestar atenção ao caminho. Até q no virar de uma esquina, uma bonita e trapalhona rapariga loira de tranças muito longas e grandes olhos azuis chocou com ela, e ambas caíram no chão. Levantaram-se ao msm tempo, e Minako, q estava irritadíssima, n se conteve:  
  
M: N CONSEGUES VER POR ONDE ANDAS????????? (só então olhou a rapariga de cima a baixo) U-USAGI???????????!!!!!!!  
  
Usagi: Minako!!!!!! Já n te via há mto tempo!!!!!! Pareces zangada!!!!!! O q te aconteceu????  
  
Foram para um café, onde já sentadas e a beber um sumo cada uma, Minako contou a sua triste história a Usagi...  
  
U: Oh, eu percebo-te... mas deixa lá... ele n fez isso por mal nem para te magoar... eu tenho a certeza!!!!! Ele é um bom rapaz, acredita! E eu gosto mto dele, é mto meu amigo!!!!!!  
  
M (estupefacta): Uma sortuda como tu a falar de "ser amiga"????!!!! Oh, Usagi, receio q ele n sinta o msm por ti...  
  
U (preocupada e meio ofendida): Estás a dizer q ele n é meu amigo??????? Como podes dizer isso, Minako, depois de tudo o q ele fez por mim???????  
  
M (chocada, a ouvir o raspanete de Usagi): Esquece, Usagi... Tu nunca compreenderás... Olha, já q aqui estás, posso entrevistar-te????????  
  
U: Claro, n tenho nada para fazer...  
  
M: Para variar, n é??????? Mas tudo bem, sempre me ajuda a esquecer o Seiya por algum tempo... (Ligando o gravador) Ok, Usagi, lembras-te bem de qd CONHECEMOS a Haruka, n lembras? O q pensaste, nessa altura?  
  
U: Mas é claro q me lembro!!!! (com ar sonhador) Pareceu-me um rapaz TÃO GIRO E INTERESSANTE!!!!!!! (desfazendo o ar sonhador, apressadamente) N TANTO COMO O MAMORU, CLARO!!!!!!!!  
  
M (com ar aborrecido) - Claro, NINGUÉM é melhor do q o Mamoru, para ti... continuando... A revelação dela como rapariga deixou-nos estupefactas... afinal, vendo bem, sem aquele casaco e gravata, ela até é bem feminina... o q ficaste a pensar dela, como rapariga?  
  
U: Eu achei-a bonita e simpática, e qd a conheci melhor tb vi q ela é uma rapariga talentosa e muito inteligente... uma rapariga sofisticada e diferente...!!!!!!!!!  
  
M: Até à revelação, o q pensavas da Haruka e da Sailor Uranus?  
  
U: Como já disse, eu gostei logo mto dela e tornei-me logo mto amiga dela... tb tinha um pressentimento de q ela era a Sailor Uranus. Para mim, embora tivéssemos missões diferentes, éramos todas sailors, partilhávamos do msm destino, e por isso sempre acreditei q nos podíamos unir e lutar por um objectivo comum.  
  
M: E após a revelação, qd soubeste q eram a msm pessoa?  
  
U: Bem, eu continuei a sentir por ela exactamente a msm coisa, a única diferença é q passei a acreditar ainda mais numa possível reconciliação, e fiquei mto triste qd vi q ela n concordava comigo... MAS EU SEI Q SEMPRE FOI MINHA AMIGA E GOSTOU MTO DE MIM!!!!!!!... Eu... eu tenho a certeza!!!!!!  
  
M: Sim, concordo. Viste a Sailor Uranus morrer 2 vezes, o q sentiste nessas 2 vezes?  
  
U: Mas q raio de pergunta q tu me fizeste! É claro q senti uma grande tristeza do fundo do coração!!! Senti desespero de ambas as vezes pq pensei q estava a perder toda a gente q amava, e para mim a Haruka é mto especial, tal como eu sou para ela... E AGRADECIA N TER DE FALAR + SOBRE ISSO, É UM ASSUNTO Q ME DEIXA MTO, MTO TRISTE!!!!!!!!  
  
M (esquecendo q estava a trabalhar e começando a berrar, irritada): ÉS UMA CONVENCIDA! COMO PODES TER TANTA CERTEZA DE Q A HARUKA "TE ADORA", HÃ????????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
U (no msm tom q Minako): ORA, PQ EU TENHO UMA AMIZADE COM A HARUKA Q N TENHO COM MTA GENTE (CONTIGO N TENHO DE CERTEZA) E SEI O Q ELA SENTE EM RELAÇÃO A MIM!!! EU CONHEÇO-A MTO BEM, SOU MTO AMIGA DELA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Beberam o resto do sumo e engoliram em seco ao msm tempo, acalmaram-se e retomaram a entrevista:  
  
M (tossindo, tentando em vão dar a si própria um ar profissional): OK, continuando... quer dizer, n há nada para continuar, já disseste tudo... ADORAS A HARUKA, N É VERDADE??????  
  
U: Mas se eu adoro todos os meus milhões de amigos, CLARO Q ADORO A HARUKA!!!!!  
  
Minako desligou o gravador. Meteu-o na bolsa e levantou-se.  
  
M: Tu por acaso sabes onde está a Michiru?  
  
U: Sei q hoje ela tinha de ir treinar violino para a "Academia de Violinos", e por isso deve estar fora até ao fim da tarde. Pq, Minako?  
  
M: Pq tb tenho de a entrevistar... vou indo para a Academia, assim posso telefonar ao Director e dizer q chego lá prás 7:00 horas com as 3 entrevistas. Bem, tenho de ir pq ainda tenho de encontrar uma cabine telefónica para telefonar ao Director. Adeus, Usagi!  
  
U: Adeus, Minako!  
  
Usagi continuou a andar pelas ruas a tentar lembrar-se de algo para fazer, enquanto Minako corria, cheia de pressa, para encontrar uma cabine e telefonar ao Director... mas como sabem, A MINAKO É A MINAKO E POR MTAS PROFISSÕES Q TENHA NUNCA HÁ-DE MUDAR, N É??????? 


	3. Entrevista a Michiru

3ª Parte - ENTREVISTA A MICHIRU  
  
M = Minako Michi = Michiru Haruka = Haruka  
  
Pois é, a Minako n muda msm...! Por acaso, SÓ POR ACASO, a caminho da cabine encontrou um centro de videojogos, entrou, e... pois... vocês sabem, ficou a jogar, perdeu a noção das horas, e só às 6:00 se lembrou de olhar para o relógio. Bem, só quem a viu! Saiu do centro como um furacão:  
  
M: Ai, n! Vou chegar atrasada, n tenho tempo para telefonar ao chefe! O melhor é ir já ter com a Michiru, depois desculpo-me ao chefe (SE CONTINUAR VIVA DEPOIS DE APARECER À FRENTE DELE ATRASADA NO 1º DIA DE TRABALHO!). É melhor apanhar um taxi, ai se é!!!!  
  
Chamou um taxi e lá foi a pobre Minako o caminho todo a pedir ao motorista para acelerar. Qd chegou á Academia de Violinos, onde Michiru treinava diariamente, pagou ao motorista e saiu a correr :  
  
M: FIQUE COM O TROCO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mal chegou à porta da Academia, tocou uma campainha e as portas abriram-se. Por lá saíram todos os jovens aplicados e talentosos q lá estudavam ou treinavam. Bastaram alguns segundos para q à porta aparecesse uma bela rapariga de cabelos verdes ondulados e olhos azuis. Caminhava feminina e delicadamente, segurando na mão direita a caixa do seu violino.  
  
M (chamando aos berros): Michiru!!!! Estou aqui!!!! Vem cá!!!!  
  
Michiru olhou à volta até encontrar Minako com o olhar. Dirigiu-se para ela, sorrindo. Minako ia começar a falar mas Michiru interrompeu-a:  
  
Michi: Falamos no café ali ao lado, sim? Estou cheia de sede...  
  
NO CAFÉ:  
  
Michi: O q queres tomar, Minako?  
  
M: Nada, nada. Já tomei.  
  
Michiru pediu a tão desejada bebida e dirigiu-se a Minako:  
  
Michi: Então, ouvi dizer q arranjaste um emprego como jornalista...  
  
M: É exactamente por isso q aqui estou. TENHO DE TE ENTREVISTAR, MICHIRU!!!!  
  
Michi: Ai sim? E é sobre o q, a entrevista?  
  
M (corando): Bem... sobre a tua relação com a Haruka...  
  
Michi (despachada e seriamente): Então lamento mas n te posso ajudar!!!!!!!!  
  
M: O Q????????? ESTOU A VER Q HOJE N É O MEU DIA... TANTAS TAMPAS!!!!! MICHIRU, VÁ LÁ!!!! SÃO SÓ UMAS PERGUNTINHAS!!!!!  
  
Michi: N pode msm ser, Minako!!! (fazendo o seu famoso sorriso cínico) Tu sabes q a Haruka significa tudo para mim... é MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM!!!!!!!... Mas se toda a gente sabe disso, para q falar???  
  
M (desiludida): Então estou a ver q n vale a pena insistir...  
  
Michi: N, Minako... Desculpa, sim?  
  
M (preocupadíssima pq ia aparecer ao chefe atrasada e só com 2 entrevistas): Então... então adeus...  
  
E lá foi a pobre Minako DE VEZ para a Editora, SE CALHAR PARA NUNCA MAIS VOLTAR!!!!!!!!  
  
M: PQ QUIS EU SER JORNALISTA??????????? PQ????????????  
  
E apanhou novamente um taxi desta vez para regressar à Editora...  
  
No café onde deixámos Michiru, a porta abre-se, e entra... A NOSSA QUERIDA HARUKA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haruka senta-se na mesa à frente de Michiru:  
  
Haruka (preocupada): Atrasei-me? Tive um probleminha com o trânsito, espero n te ter feito esperar de mais...  
  
Michi (sorrindo, desta vez era um sorriso bonito, pois dirigia-se a uma pessoa especial) N te preocupes, tive companhia... (fez um ar de desafio e colocou a mão direita em cima da mão esquerda de Haruka) Claro q n se comparou a ti...!!!!!  
  
Haruka (um pouquinho ciumenta e intrigada) - Ai sim??? E quem foi a companhia, posso saber???  
  
Michiru riu do ar intrigado de Haruka. Tinha conseguido o q queria... Haruka estava intrigada por causa dela!  
  
Michi (recuperando do seu risinho): N te preocupes, foi só a Minako...  
  
Haruka (tentando disfarçar um ar aliviado): A Minako? A esta hora? Mas ela n começou hoje a trabalhar como jornalista? (espantada) N me digas q se baldou logo no 1º dia!!!!!!! (sorrindo) É msm da Minako...  
  
Michi: N, n!!!!!!!!! Ela estava em serviço... veio entrevistar-me...  
  
Haruka: Sério? E a q propósito? (pegou no seu copo de água e preparou-se para o engolir todo de uma vez)  
  
Michi: Sobre o meu relacionamento contigo...  
  
Haruka abriu muito os olhos, pousou o copo à velocidade da luz, o q fez com q se encharcasse com água, pôs as mãos nos ombros de Michiru, abanou-a, e perguntou, histérica (numa voz muito alta!!!!!) e MUITO PREOCUPADA:  
  
Haruka: TU... TU... TU DISSESTE-LHE!? DISSESTE!!!!!?  
  
Michiru (partindo-se a rir): N, n!!!!!! Acalma-te!!!!!!!!! Eu n pretendo tornar isto público!!!!!!  
  
Haruka deixou-se cair na cadeira, aliviada, retirando as mãos dos ombros de Michiru:  
  
Haruka: Ufaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ouviram risinhos e olharam à volta. Tinham falado tão alto, q toda a gente q estava no café tinha ouvido e estava agora a rir-se da reacção à velocidade da luz de Haruka. Haruka e Michiru olharam para toda a gente, sentiram-se ridicularizadas, olharam uma para a outra, deram as mãos por cima da mesa e desataram às gargalhadas.  
  
Fim  
  
Nota  
  
Esta entrevista mostra tudo, mas para o caso de haverem pessoas q n perceberam, eu vou explicar. Michiru n quis ser entrevistada pq ela e Haruka têm uma relação muito especial q n querem tornar pública para n serem alvo da sociedade. Apenas os seus amigos próximos, tais como todo o Sailor Team, sabem do seu lindo amor (homossexual, são ambas homossexuais, percebem???? NENHUMA é bissexual!!!!!) O seu amor é verdadeiro e eterno, elas são capazes de dar a vida uma pela outra (ver episódio 110). Haruka tb seria capaz de dar a vida por Michiru, embora nunca o tenha feito. Para quem pensa q Michiru ama Haruka mas Haruka n ama Michiru pq nunca deu a vida por ela, vejam o episódio 98. NESSE EPISÓDIO FICA CLARO Q ELAS TÊM UMA PROMESSA: SE UMA DELAS MORRER, A OUTRA N FICA PARA A TENTAR SALVAR, O Q DEVE FAZER É CONTINUAR A MISSÃO SOZINHA!!!! Elas completam-se e fazem o q para mim é o par mais bonito e perfeito q eu já vi... DE TODO O ANIME UNIVERSE!!!!!!! Se querem saber como elas se conheceram, vejam o episódio 106. Elas foram feitas uma para a outra!!!!!!!! VIVA O AMOR!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
